


Yet

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus enjoys the thought of their future.





	Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s fictionally balls-deep in Ignis’ ass when he finally pops the question, because every fantasy’s better with a _little_ plot, no matter how minimal. It makes the imaginary sex more poignant, makes him grit his teeth and moan while he pictures bending over Ignis’ pliant body, growling into Ignis’ ear all the naughty things the rest of them do together. Then he can picture Ignis blushing hot and gasping, overwhelmed with both the raunchy realization and the feel of Gladiolus’ cock stretching him open. Gladiolus squeezes his fingers around his shaft and pretends it’s Ignis’ hot ass, Ignis scandalized but begging for _more_. 

When it really happens, Gladiolus won’t actually be the one to say it. It’ll sound too _dirty_ from him: _come fuck our charge and his best friend with me._ Better to let Noctis do it. Ignis loves them both, he’s pretty sure, whether in _that_ way or not, but Ignis’ love for Noctis is more obvious. He’ll be more amenable that way. But it’s still fun to imagine telling him in the middle of a hard, rough fuck, maybe face-down in the dirt of the Glaives’ training yard: Ignis on all fours as Gladiolus fiercely pounds into him. In reality, Gladiolus leans back against Noctis’ headboard and groans as he pumps into his own hand. Ignis would feel so much _better_. And Gladiolus could tell him all about how their closest friends feel too. 

It doesn’t take much longer after that, never does when he entertains that particular fantasy: thoroughly debauching Ignis, only to tell him two other men want to pile onto him as well. Then all three of them would _wreck_ him. Gladiolus has only actually seen his sophisticated friend disheveled a handful of times, but he longs to see Ignis’ pristine clothes ripped off, his styled hair a wicked mess, his trembling body slick with sweat. And Gladiolus wants to be the cause of it. He wants to hold Ignis down and come all over his velvety insides—

Gladiolus comes over his hand instead, hissing in satisfaction. In his mind, Ignis whimpers and clenches down, but then the image grows hazy, the daydream lost in the tremours of his orgasm. His mind goes blank as the pleasure spreads to every surface. He swells with it, then slumps and cools, left heavy and sticky. 

He’s gotten a few drops on Noctis’ sheets. That’s not good. But most of it’s strewn across his bare chest and open pants, strung over his fingers. He tells himself he’ll clean it up in a minute, but he doesn’t get the chance.

He hears the apartment door open, footsteps and laughter, which puts a frown on his face—the other voice is Prompto, not Ignis. The two of them putter in the hallway before wandering into the bedroom, where Gladiolus doesn’t bother hiding anything. Noctis pauses at the sight, and Prompto shuffles past, only to freeze and ogle Gladiolus’ lap with wide eyes. 

A lazy smirk comes over Noctis’ lips. Gaze rising to Gladiolus’ face, he asks, “Who was it?”

“Ignis,” Gladiolus grunts, because until he finally gets the real thing, it’s always going to be Ignis. At least, when he’s alone. When he’s buried in one of the other two, it’s hard to think of anything else. 

“Sorry.” Noctis diverts over to his closet, leaving Gladiolus to frown deeper. As Noctis casually sheds his university uniform for plain slacks and a t-shirt, he fills Gladiolus in: “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about it. I will soon.”

Gladiolus grumbles, “That’s where you were supposed to be. That was the whole reason you went out.”

“Yeah.” Noctis shrugs. “But then Prom showed up and distracted me.”

Prompto chirps, “Sorry,” but doesn’t look particularly remorseful. He’s still eyeing Gladiolus’ flagging cock like it’s a ripe dessert. Which Gladiolus doesn’t at all mind. 

Without even having the courtesy to look back at them, Noctis continues, “He’ll make it up to you, won’t you, bud? You’ll clean him up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Prompto promises. He goofily mock-salutes, even though Noctis isn’t looking. Then he’s rushing onto the bed, climbing on, and descending over Gladiolus’ lap, tongue out and ready. Gladiolus helpfully holds up his hand, feeding his fingers one at a time to Prompto’s eager mouth. Prompto sucks them clean with greedy determination, lingering to lick Gladiolus’ skin like it’s covered in cream. 

By the time he gets to Gladiolus’ spent cock, Gladiolus is right on the cusp of getting hard again. He warns, “You’re gonna get me going...”

But Noctis returns then, grinning as he joins Prompto on the bed, purring, “That’s the idea.” And even though their relationship isn’t complete quite yet, the threesome that ensues is damn good in the meantime.


End file.
